


Напарник

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: Action, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взятие секретной базы Монолита, или немного о том, как проводят свободное время любители Сталкера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напарник

Влажный уголь, засыпанный в мангал вперемешку с сухим, никак не желал разгораться.  
\- Не горит? – участливо поинтересовался Тошка, заглядывая через плечо.  
Беркут не ответил, вытянул ветку из охапки хвороста и принялся ворошить ей в мангале. Сырое утро медленно сохло под летним солнцем. Роса блестела на траве, на развалинах старой заводской котельной, на бампере УАЗика, припаркованного неподалеку. От хвойной подстилки здесь, в низине, тянуло прохладой. Парило.  
Беркут задумчиво глядел, как одинокая струйка дыма, тонкая, как проволочка, поднимается вверх. Теребил в пальцах ветку, отсыревшая кора отставала лохмотьями.  
\- Не так, - нетерпеливо проговорил Тошка, оттирая напарника, - дай я, лучше не сразу…  
\- Лучше б ты сырые угли выбросил из мангала, - разомкнул наконец-то губы Беркут, послушно отодвинувшись в сторону. Отполз под сосну и, привалившись к ней спиной, уставился в белое утреннее небо.  
\- Еще чего, - фыркнул Тошка, с тихим треском ломая сухие веточки, - не надо было просто их водой так сильно заливать.  
\- А вдруг пожар? – заволновался Беркут. – Это внизу сыро, а деревья все сухие стоят. Костры в лесу вообще жечь запрещено. Наверное.  
\- Может быть, запрещено… а может быть, и не запрещено, - Тошка склонился над мангалом, собрав шалашик, и захлопал себя по карманам. - Где cпички? Куда я их сунул?  
Беркут молча глядел, как напарник вначале обшарил себя, потом сунулся в палатку, оставив снаружи только ноги в тяжелых ботинках. С ботинок сыпались хвоинки, налипшие листья и прочая дрянь.

Скормив огню ветки, щепки, десяток салфеток и пару рисунков Беркута, Тошке удалось развести костер.  
\- Во сколько оно все начнется?  
\- После Выброса.  
\- А Выброс во сколько?  
\- В десять.  
\- А сейчас сколько?  
Вместо ответа Беркут молча сунул напарнику под нос наручные часы – в стальном корпусе, советские, офицерские. И убрал руку.  
\- Полдевятого, значит, - Тошка задумчиво уставился на огонь. - Монолит спит?  
\- Монолит никогда не спит, - возразил Беркут.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что камень.  
\- Я про клан.  
\- Клан, пожалуй, спит. Что еще во время Выброса делать.  
\- Прям как в «мафии»: мирные горожане спят, просыпается мафия. А какой сигнал будет, что Выброс закончился?  
\- Откуда мне знать, - раздраженно заворчал Беркут, поставив на шаткий мангал котелок с плоским дном, - сирена там, может, из ракетницы пальнут.  
\- Чтоб от леса наверняка одни головешки остались, - ухмыльнулся Тошка, раскладывая низенький столик.

Со стороны обрыва зашуршало, посыпались-поехали мелкие камушки и ветки, а вслед за ними в низину ссыпался тощий высокий долговец, поскользнувшись на сырой листве.  
\- Эй, Долг, все в порядке?  
\- Да, - тот быстро вскочил на ноги, отряхнул форменную броню и подошел ближе. Высокий, худой, удивительно нескладный, он быстро подошел ближе, подвинув съехавший на бок автомат.  
\- Ветераны Чернобыля, - провозгласил он, без приглашения усаживаясь за накрытый столик, - вступайте в ряды Долга. Защитить мир от растущей Зоны…  
\- …наша общая цель и задача, ну-ну. Беркут, блин, у нас Долг вафли пиздит!  
\- Ты как с генералом разговариваешь, анархист и бандит? – нахмурился тот, зажевав вафлю в мгновение ока, - совсем забылся?  
\- Я не анархист, - фыркнул Тошка, - мы вообще-то Монолит.  
\- Моноли-и-ит? – удивленно протянул тот, - я думал, вы за бандитов поехали.  
\- Все у вас тут через жопу. Генерал Воронин, - хитро уставился на долговца Тошка, - а давай, мы тебя в плен возьмем.  
\- В рабство, - подсказал Беркут.  
\- Точно, - Тошка налил чай и поманил долговца к себе, - идем к нам, у нас есть не только вафли.  
\- Ну вас нафиг, - долговец отвел взгляд, но чашку взял, - тоже мне, монолитовцы. Выброс не пропустите, а то у вас в яме вашей ничего не видно.  
\- А в Питере, - заметил Беркут, - перед началом всем ПДА раздают. На которые задания приходят, квесты, там информация всякая.  
\- В Питер, - сладко улыбнулся долговец, прихлебывая чай, - ехать двое суток, и вступительный взнос стоит как крыло от самолета. А досюда полтора часа на маршрутке.  
\- Дешево и очень, очень сердито, - вздохнул Тошка.

Солнце постепенно добралось и до низины, тень от обрыва стала короче.  
\- Что у вас в Долге ожидается, а?  
\- У нас в Долге все интересно ожидается. «Дивизион» приедет с Автозаводска.  
\- А им-то что надо?  
\- Пострелять приехали.  
\- Пострелять приехали, - передразнил Беркут, - сейчас начнутся понты на ровном месте.  
\- Почему на ровном месте? – не согласился долговец, - они, говорят, оружие заказывают из Японии.  
Беркут выразительно фыркнул, мол, я же говорил про понты. Достал пачку сигарет и встал с подветренной стороны, чтоб не дымить. Долговец удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Он раньше в «Дивизионе» состоял, - пояснил Тошка негромко. – Мотался в Автозаводск каждую неделю.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом заебало.  
\- Ясно, - фыркнул долговец, а потом пристально глянул на Тошку, - если дивизионовцы будут выебываться, вы лучше сдайте базу.  
Тошка только ехидно фыркнул в ответ. Долговец вздохнул, шустро завернул оставшиеся вафли в пакет, сунул их в карман и отбыл в обратном направлении.

Беркут проводил его взглядом.  
\- Чего он тут здесь сидел так долго? Вы хорошо знакомы?  
\- Да я его еще с института знаю, мы раньше общались, - потянулся Тошка, - да ничего вроде, нормальный парень.  
\- А кто он по соционике?  
\- В душе не ебу. Может, Бальзак?  
\- Тут в кого ни плюнь, или Жуковы, или Бальзаковы. Каждый второй.  
\- Так все канонично, - усмехнулся Тошка. – Девочки агрессоры, мальчики виктимы. Это Россия, детка.  
Беркут скептически покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

Он молчал до тех самых пор, пока не показался легкий дымок над верхушками деревьев. И тут же зазвонил мобильный телефон у Тошки.  
\- Это он, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Выброс.  
\- Пошли тогда.  
Поудобнее подтянув ремень, Тошка нервно расчесал короткие светлые волосы пятерней, проверил сигнализацию УАЗика и потопал вниз по склону, вороша ботинками влажную хвою.

Невдалеке высились остатки котельной и разрисованный баллончиками спуск в подвал. Кусты, выросшие на крыше котельной, весело шелестели на ветру.  
\- А в Питере… - задумчиво начал Беркут.  
\- А в тюрьме сейчас макароны дают, - мрачно сказал Тошка, оглядывая развалины. – Мне кажется, или сюда никто не дойдет? Насколько я знаю, сюда забраться можно либо случайно, либо раздобыв карту. Вероятность и того, и другого почти что нулевая. Ну что, Беркут, убирай автомат, доставай спицы – что время терять? И не смотри на меня так, сам хотел монолитовцем ехать. Представь себе, что это Припять – смотри, какие живописные развалины!  
\- У нас такая Припять на каждом углу. Хоть здесь, хоть в городе.

Тошка не нашелся с ответом, присел на поваленное дерево, нагретое солнцем, надвинул на глаза темные очки, зевнул и сказал:  
\- Разбуди, как начнется.  
Беркут кивнул, усевшись неподалеку. Прислушался внимательно, огляделся по сторонам. И, не услышав ничего подозрительного, передвинул на спину автомат и достал из подсумка короткие спицы с распяленной на них тонкой акриловой ниткой.

***

\- Что, никого не слышно? – проговорил Тошка, сдвинув очки на лоб, и сонно потер глаза.  
Беркут молча покачал головой, считая петли. Тошка подвинулся ближе, разглядывая новенькую черную митенку, лежавшую на бревне, сцапал ее и натянул на ладонь. Беркут только фыркнул неодобрительно.  
\- Слушай, а ты «Зов Припяти» прошел?  
Беркут кивнул.  
\- На «ветеране»?  
Беркут опять кивнул.  
\- И как?  
Беркут фыркнул что-то неопределенное.  
\- Там Дегтярев симпатичный, - поделился соображениями Тошка, - очень даже. Я бы про него фик написал. Слэшный.  
\- Не советую, - пробормотал тот, - съедят.  
Тошка рассмеялся.  
\- Блядь, сбил меня, - буркнул Беркут, - и дай сюда, она еще не закончена.  
Содрав с напарника митенку, он убрал вязание и принялся обходить вверенные им развалины.  
\- Может, ты напишешь, а? Про Дегтярева?  
\- Куда, на ФБ, что ли? Кто это читать будет?  
Тошка собрался было возразить, но тут прислушался, мигом слетев с бревна. Беркут уставился на него, но Тошка приложил к губам палец и кивнул в сторону. Беркут пригнулся, скользнул в развалины беззвучно, перехватив автомат.

С полминуты ничего не было слышно. Тишина, наполненная звуками леса, натянулась, как проволока растяжки. Тошка, прижавшись к бревну, замер, выжидая время, и тут откуда-то сверху затрещали кусты, посыпались ветки. Тошка поднял голову, рванулся в сторону, но было поздно – с окна второго этажа на него вывалился некто в противогазе, пригвоздив к земле.  
\- Слезь с меня, мудила! – заорал придавленный Тошка. – Не дыши на меня перегаром!  
Беркут бросился на выручку товарищу, но увидев происходящее, лениво подошел ближе.  
\- Сего-о-одня на Ар-р-рене чудовищно кровожадный и аномальный пухлый снорк! – проговорил он, пнув монстра. Снорк застонал что-то неразборчиво.  
\- Чего эта тварь гундит?! – вопил Тошка, - сними его, эта туша в три раза больше, чем я весит!  
Передвинув автомат, Беркут ухватил снорка за шиворот и кое-как поднял. Тошка, извиваясь ужом, выбрался на свободу. Вскочил, отряхнувшись наскоро, и треснул нетвердо стоящего снорка по затылку.  
\- Эй, может он ушибся?  
Снорк вновь замычал, вытирая кровь с зубов.  
\- Да он бухой, блядь! – завопил Тошка, намереваясь вновь ударить снорка, но тот отполз к бревну и уселся на него, нетрезвыми трясущимися руками пересчитывая собственные ребра. Вывалившись из окна, снорк раскровянил себе губу, и стал похож на самого настоящего снорка из игры, только толстого и поддатого. Круглые темные отверстия для глаз грустно поблескивали.  
\- Он плачет, - сказал Беркут. – Ударился, наверное.  
\- Пьяница мать – горе в семье, - зло ответил Тошка.  
\- Разве бывают самки снорков?  
\- А чего он пухлый такой? Беременный небось…  
Тошка подошел ближе и попытался снять с монстра противогаз, но тот пьяно забормотал что-то матом, отмахиваясь.  
\- Не трожь ты его.  
\- Куда вот мастера смотрят? – фыркнул Тошка, отошел от него. – Какого хрена пропускают таких вот уебанов?  
\- Все хотят быть вольными сталкерами, - хмыкнул Беркут. – А быть снорком не хочется никому. Ну или почти никому.  
\- Четвертый левел. Снорк, изнасилование, мпрег, роды…  
\- А кто счастливый отец?  
\- Лукаш. По укурке.

Со стороны леса затрещали кусты, и на поляну вышла компания вольных сталкеров. Как и положено, черт знает в чем – в брезенте и камуфле. Заметив пьяного снорка, сидевшего к ним спиной, трое сталкеров быстро и тихо переговорили между собой и решили подобраться ближе. Тошка довольно прицелился, устроившись в тени развалин. Пьяно бормочущий одну и ту же матерную частушку снорк давно наплевал на происходящее, однако отлично привлекал к себе внимание. Ближе, еще ближе – Тошка старался дышать как можно тише, вдыхал и выдыхал осторожно, гладко, ощущая мягкое, бесшумное движение воздуха.

И выстрелил, подпустив к себе на пять метров, чтоб наверняка. Доставшийся по знакомству старый японский автомат – игрушка, раздавшийся звук – жалкое подобие, но вот удивление на лице вольного сталкера, было настоящим. Куда более настоящим, чем виртуальная реальность игры.

Удивление, боль, гнев, злость от пригрыша: сталкер, выматерившись, упал, изображая жмура. Тошка впитал чужие эмоции, довольно выдохнул. Двое других тоже послушно улеглись, злобно переглядываясь. Снорк тоже свалился на землю – то ли за компанию, то ли устал и решил лечь спать.  
\- Овари дэс, - сказал Тошка, поднимаясь из-за бревна.  
\- Анимешники вы что ли? – спросил сталкер, стягивая с головы капюшон.  
\- Монолит мы. А вы жмурики.  
Сталкеры поперешептывались, но спорить особо не стали.  
***

Снорк тихо храпел, перевернувшись на спину. Постанывал во сне и дрыгал ногой, как уставшее животное. Беркут покосился на него и вновь зевнул, откинувшись спиной к стене. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, и вязать, напрягая зрение, ему не хотелось. Тошка с час назад отправился в разведку – то что он называл «разведкой», обозначало «шляться по территории где попало, потому что скучно сидеть на одном месте». Его не было до сих пор, и Беркут томился от скуки. Вытянув телефон из кармана, он полез смотреть свежий фанарт на сообществе, но большой по телефонным меркам экран не шел ни в какое сравнение с монитором компьютера, разглядывание высокорейтингового фанарта по частям смахивало на извращение, и вскоре Беркут прекратил это бесполезное занятие.

Он успел тридцать пять раз обойти развалины котельной, пока наконец не увидел Тошку. Тот выглядел, словно едва выбрался из аномалии – грязный, растрепанный, всклокоченные светлые волосы стояли торчком, на броник, заказанный в Украине, налипла всякая дрянь.  
\- Ты где был? На съемках «Дневников Чернобыля»?  
\- Толстый! – рявкнул Тошка, подходя ближе. Уселся на бревно. - Опять толстый! Мне сегодня везет на них!  
\- Что случилось? – Беркут протянул напарнику влажную салфетку, и Тошка принялся вытирать лицо, недовольно фырча.  
\- Что-что… я споткнулся об собственную растяжку, а толстый придурок из «Дивизиона» споткнулся об меня! Он на меня весь боезапас потратил, туша, ну я, блядь, решил драпать от него, потому что в него хоть стреляй, хоть что – он умирать и не думает! В общем, я побежал, хотел перепрыгнуть растяжку, но забыл, где точно ее поставил…  
\- Везет тебе, - скупо хмыкнул Беркут, доставая еще одну салфетку.  
\- Да не то слово. Чтоб я еще раз с этими придурками связался, которые нормально помирать не хотят? Спасибо, не надо.  
Беркут вновь одарил его фирменным взглядом «я же говорил», и вытянул пачку сигарет.

***

В десять часов, когда окончательно стемнело, позвонил Воронин.  
\- Что, все? – не поверил Тошка, недоверчиво оглядевшись по сторонам, - и никто не нашел карту? И никто больше не придет на нашу базу? Как это уехали? А с кем мы воевать будем? Монолиту нужны свежие жертвы…  
Не успев дослушать, Тошка почувствовал, как его хватают за рукав. Беркут кивнул на лес, где было видно неестественное голубоватое свечение – лучи светодиодных фонарей словно прошивали кусты и ветки.  
\- В здание, - шепнул Беркут, - их дохуя.  
Тошка быстро сбросил звонок, сунул в карман телефон, предусмотрительно поставленный на бесшумный режим. Двинулся вслед за Беркутом в котельную и, оставив напарника внизу, поднялся наверх, на полуразрушенный балкон. На крошащийся бетон наступать было страшно. Сразу стало понятно, почему снорк не удержался на окне – здание рассыпалось от неосторожного движения. Балкон был слишком открытый, и Тошка медленно опустился на корточки, прижавшись спиной к стене. Начал считать лучи налобных фонарей. Раз, два, три… два? Фонари гасли один за другим. Хотят попробовать подойти незаметно, видимо.  
Тошка обхватил автомат, почувствовав, как колотится собственное сердце – кровь стучала в виски, ночь пахла лесом и опасностью. Несколько человек медленно вышли из леса, один за другим, держась подальше от здания.  
Не «Дивизион». Вольные сталкеры. У Тошки отлегло от сердца – неинтересно было стрелять в тех, кто предпочитает не замечать смертельных ран. Остановившись в полусотне шагов, они пустили вперед парня – мелкого, лет шестнадцати. Тот, двигаясь совершенно бесшумно, словно кот, крался в темноте в старую котельную. Судя по тишине, Беркут ждал. Тошка тоже ждал, поглядывая на остальных, едва различимых в ночной тьме. Пересчитал их – шестеро. Многовато будет.

Отмычка просочился в здание, сделал несколько бесшумных шагов. И точно так же бесшумно словно растворился в ночной темноте: Тошка не столько услышал, сколько угадал тихое падение тела на лестницу. Молодец Беркут, и отмычка тоже молодец – хорошо умер, тихо, по правилам.

Эти, сгрудившиеся за линией огня, подождали немного – а потом выдвинулся вперед еще один, покрупнее, постарше на вид. Тошка прислушался, но Беркут ждал, подпуская ближе.  
\- Эй! – воскликнул он негромко, поднимая вверх безоружные ладони, - я хочу просто поговорить. Мы хотели бы просто спуститься вниз…  
\- Любая попытка проникновения будет пресекаться всеми доступными средствами, - крикнул Тошка первое, что пришло в голову, и расстрелял парламентера без предупреждения. Тот громко вскрикнул, пошатнулся и упал на землю.  
\- Стреляй по окнам, мужики! - раздалось в темноте, а Тошка тут же спрятался за стеной, услышав стрельбу. Надо двинуться к другому окну, все равно вспышек от выстрелов не видно, ведь они ненастоящие, никто не заметит, осталось всего пятеро, а пятерых положить – сложно, но можно!  
\- Ублюдки монолитовские с выжженными мозгами! – рявкнул кто-то совсем близко, в комнате, и Тошка, вздрогнув от неожиданности и ужаса, рванулся назад, на балкон. С нескольких сторон подошли, в засаду их самих взяли! Отвлекли внимание своим отмычкой!  
Не успел Тошка додумать эту мысль, как почувствовал несколько ощутимых ударов в грудь, резких, выбивших дыхание, и сразу же, без передышки – в спину, с улицы. С такими ранами не живут, промелькнуло в голове, и, сделав пару шагов по инерции пару шагов назад, словив еще пару пуль, Тошка проломил спиной ветхие деревянные перила и рухнул вниз.

***

Пламя костра играло на скулах тощего долговца. Он подхватил измазанный сажей чайник за ручку, вынул из костра и принялся разливать кипяток по стальным и эмалированным кружкам, стараясь не утопить в них чайные пакетики.  
Тошка вздыхал на бревне, пытаясь размять ушибленное плечо. Беркут равнодушно глядел в костер, не оборачиваясь в сторону напарника.  
\- Чай, - сказал Воронин и поставил перед ними кружки.  
Тошка, прижав пальцы к шее, вертел рукой, как крылом и морщился.  
\- Помассируй мне… - попросил он жалобно  
\- Мудак, - сказал Беркут.  
\- Давай я тебе помассирую, - предложил Воронин. Сталкерня, сидевшая по ту сторону костра, расхохоталась. Тошка противно сощурился, оглядев их.  
\- Обязательно было со второго этажа падать?  
\- Я же умер, - сказал Тошка. Кое-как размяв плечо, он потянулся за кружкой. Остальной Долг все еще собирал и раскладывал по машинам остатки Ростка. Свой УАЗик Тошка тоже пригнал поближе к их базе, разбив палатку неподалеку.

От высокого костра, взвившегося рыжим пламенем, шли волны тепла, порой даже слишком жаркого. Беркут молча подошел ближе, разминая плечи напарника, и Тошка засопел, расслабившись.  
\- Так и будете чай пить? – обогнув костер по широкой дуге, парламентер вольных сталкеров подошел ближе, держа в руке непочатую бутылку водки. Тошка едва не взвыл, почувствовав, как Беркут впился когтями в шею.  
\- Эээ… - выдавил он неуверенно, - пожалуй, что нет.  
\- А жаль, - хмыкнул тот.  
\- У нас кола есть, - пробормотал Тошка, обращаясь не столько к сталкеру, сколько к Беркуту. – Можно коктейль сделать. Хотя-я-я! Хотя можно и не делать.  
\- Вермут, - напомнил напарник, - полтора литра вермута.  
\- Вермут это что? – поинтересовался сталкер.  
\- Это как мартини, только не мартини.  
\- Фубля, - хмыкнул сталкер и сел на место Беркута, - вот настоящая выпивка, не отнекивайся.  
\- Мне нельзя! Я за рулем! – вдруг вспомнил Тошка и обрадовался. Воронин присел рядышком с другого боку.  
\- Держи, - протянул он вафли, - угощайся.  
\- Спасибо, что вернул мою еду!

Беркут, втиснувшись бесцеремонно между Тошкой и сталкером, сцапал свою кружку и принялся задумчиво попивать чай, заваренный слишком крепко. Поленья потрескивали в костре, и откуда-то из дыма материализовался толстый парень с круглыми отметинами вокруг глаз от долгого ношения противогаза.  
\- О, снорк пришел наш беремчатый.  
\- Я не снорк, я Коля, - пробормотал снорк все еще не вполне трезво, подошел и попытался спереть чай Воронина, за что получил по рукам.  
\- Здравствуй, снорк Коля, - ехидно сказал Тошка. Снорк обернулся к нему и долго рассматривал, а потом спросил:  
\- А как тебя по жизни-то звать?  
\- Отъебись, а, - ласково фыркнул Тошка.  
\- Ну как, как?  
\- Агния, - сказал тот. – Барто.  
\- Кто?  
\- Барто.  
\- Кто? – еще раз спросил снорк, и, не дожидаясь ответа, сказал, - вы пьяные что ли все? Говорить разучились?  
\- Колян! – рявкнул Воронин, - вали, блядь, проспись, а потом разговаривай, чучело датое.  
\- Не такой уж я и пьяный… - возразил снорк Коля, но от костра решил уйти подальше.  
\- Интересно, кто он со соционике? - задумчиво пробормотал Тошка.  
\- Ебанутых не типируют, - ответил Беркут. - Животных и мутантов тоже.

Сталкер тем временем нашел где-то апельсиновый сок и попытался соблазнить всех «отверткой». Из всей небольшой компании соблазнился один только долговец, Беркут просто взял стакан, но пить не стал, а Тошка с унылым видом допивал остывший чай.  
\- Кстати, - Воронин, хлебнувший сока пополам с водкой, порозовел и уставился на Тошку, - как тебя зовут-то, и в самом деле?  
\- Что, забыл? Мы ж с тобой в одной группе учились!  
\- Да имя-то твое я прекрасно помню, я про ник.  
\- Ну вот он по жизни Беркут, а я сюда хотел со своим ником заявиться, но меня не взяли со своим. И тогда я его переделал слегка.  
\- Как?  
\- Тошка - это сокращенное от Тоширо.  
\- Анимешники, - скривился сталкер и выхлебал свою «отвертку» до дна, - фубля.

***

Через час у костра почти никого не осталось – настал уже второй час ночи. Воронин и сталкер заметно повеселели, и Тошка, который пил только кока-колу из своей банки, заразился общей пьяной атмосферой. Он с интересом поглядывал на Воронина, который порозовел уже не только щеками, но и носом, а сталкер безуспешно пытался разговорить молчаливого Беркута, который за все это время едва полстакана выпил. Разговор неизменно скатывался на простые человеческие радости, отчего Воронин краснел еще сильнее.  
\- Воронин, а Воронин, - ухмыльнулся Тошка, его светло-серые глаза поблескивали в свете все еще яркого костра, - хочешь познать новые, неизведанные ощущения, а?  
\- Эт ты сейчас о чем?  
\- Эт ты сейчас узнаешь, - коварно засопел Тошка, сталкивая тощего Воронина с бревна. Тот не сопротивлялся, пьяно улыбаясь – даже тогда, когда его перевернули на живот, уткнув лицом в мягкую, прогретую хвою.  
\- Тошка! – рявкнул Беркут, заметив, чем тот занимается. - Фу!  
\- Ну чего-о-о!!! – обиженно взвыл Тошка, пытаясь справиться с броней долговца, - у меня презеры есть, все будет чисто-аккуратно!  
\- Как тебе не стыдно Воронина пальцем трахать? - Беркут подошел ближе, и встряхнул напарника за шкирку, - генерал Долга проснется завтра, а в нем презерватив торчит.  
\- Да я выну!  
\- Он больше никогда не пойдет с нами в поход. Никогда.  
Тошка с сожалением слез с долговца, задумчиво потер подбородок. Сталкер, уже прилично пьяный, смотрел на происходящее круглыми глазами.  
\- Анимешники, - сказал Тошка, наливая ему чистую водку в стакан, - слэшеры. В теории и на практике. Фубля, правда?  
\- Правда, - сказал сталкер, выпив еще, - фубля, ебанутые и упоротые.  
\- Так оно и есть, - вздохнул Тошка. Потом посмотрел на задницу уснувшего Воронина и еще раз вздохнул.


End file.
